SasuNaru and NaruSasu World of Oneshots
by Dews
Summary: Different stories based on Naruto and Sasuke. Contains lemons, rapes, groping, humping, lies, betrayals, secrets, punishments, babies, baby making times and all that good stuff.
1. My Friendly Protector 1

So I wanted to do a side story apart from my regular story and it's my favorite couple. Sasuke and Naruto. Wooot!!! Oh, this chapter is totally dedicated to my favorite writer stealth gato. If you haven't read a piece of her work, you need to. Awesome lemons and adorable situations. Enjoy and I don't own Naruto.

**My Friendly Protector**

"_I'm sorry Naruto, I just don't see you as a man."_

With those words, Naruto's world fell apart as he fell on his knees, his face a mask of utter disbelief and horror. He couldn't believe it. They had been dating for two years now and were supposed to be graduating this June. They had even gone to their senior prom together and it had been fun, at least for Naruto. They were supposed to be going to the same prestigious college too: Akatsuki College.

They were the top of their class. The perfect couple and were voted most likely to succeed and get married. But that won't happen because Sakura just broke up with him. Well it was still hazy but he was sure. Somehow he made his way back to his house and lay on the bed, under the covers. His cell phone rang and when he didn't pick it up, Sasuke arrived fie minutes later.

"So how did the talk with Sakura go?"

"Oh, it was wonderful," Naruto moaned from under the covers.

"Yep, horrible as predicted. When a girl says, 'We have to talk,' you better buy her a rose, a ring and some chocolates. She might change her mind about breaking up with you."

"Sasuke, you teme, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!!" Naruto screamed as he pulled off the covers to glare at him.

"At least now I can see your face."

"God, you don't get it. Girls have always flocked to you. You always break up with them and not the other way around. You already dated her during freshman year, did you see this coming? Did you plan this?"

"I warned you, didn't I? You were so happy she asked you out but I knew she was on major rebound."

"Yes, any girl who's ever dated you will have a major heartbreak, we know, and I don't care."

"So she asked you out because you were closest to me and she's just plain jealous of our relationship."

"But you don't understand. I've loved her since elementary school and when she confessed to me, I felt like I've found my other half. I felt so happy and alive. Then today, I just feel…numb…"

"So what did she say?" Sasuke asked with a serious expression.

"You want the blow by blow embarrassment? Well, we had come out of our last period class and was walking toward our favorite spot to have the so-called 'talk'. We sat there a while, looking a the scenery and just admiring the view. At least I was."

"Your girlfriend wanted to talk to you and you are busy admiring the scenery?"

"I couldn't help it. I didn't know it was going to be this serious. If I had known, at least I would have pretended to be attentive."

"Yeah, so what happened, go on," Sasuke inquired as he sat down on the mat, on the floor.

"So we start talking about what a great time we had at prom and how the last two years had been amazing."

"Oh God, here comes the _but_," Sasuke groaned.

"So she said, 'I'm sorry Naruto, I just don't see you as a man.'" Naruto said as he burst out crying again,

"Wow, didn't see that coming…wait, that sounds like…," Sasuke started as he remembered.

"_I'm sorry Sakura, but I just don't see you as a woman."_

"Sounds like what?"

"Oh, nothing," Sasuke said with a weird expression on his face.

Naruto who was too busy crying to pay attention went on and on about how pitiful his life is and how he would never get into the college he wanted and how nobody loved him, which was when Sasuke got up from the floor and sat on the bed with him.

"Hey, listen," Sasuke said softly, "We've been friends for how long now?"

"Since kindergarten when the girls tried to dress you up with jewelry and blush?"

"Yeah, uh…we go way back."

"Oh yeah, and your face was all red, I thought it was the blush but when they wiped it off, you were still red in the face. You were totally blushing."

"Uh-huh, and this is about you not about-

"And then everyone started making fun of you and saying what a girl you were, although the guys had strange bruises springing up during the next week. I always knew it was you," Naruto said as he laughed through the tears falling down.

"At least, you're not crying anymore and if you think no one love you, you're wrong. I love you and will always be with you. And now we can go to the same college together."

"I guess so but you would have gotten into Akatsuki College too if you didn't cut class and spend your entire time racing across town on your motorcycle."

"It's fun and you should try it sometime," Sasuke said with his usual sneer.

"No way and I getting on that. It's a straight road to death."

"Chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken, I'm a man."

"Nope, you're not," Sasuke said and then realized what he said as he watched Naruto's smiling face crumble.

"Oh God, that's not what I meant to say," Sasuke said as he tried to placid Naruto.

"Yes you did, even you believe that too. God, I wish I were a girl, I bet could understand better."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have dated Sakura or be dumped by her," Sasuke said as he laughed.

Naruto cried only harder as he covered himself with his blanket.

* * *

**College**

Naruto gazed about in bewilderment as he walked toward the looming gates of his new college. It was an all boys college and it was such a relief to be away from all the girls and especially Sakura. It seemed that she showed up everywhere he went. Sasuke thought that she was trying to rub it in his face while Naruto thought that she was just being considerate.

"Hey, look where you are going," a boy snapped as Naruto swung around to face him. As the boy got a look at his face, he blushed and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Oh, it's my fault. I'm a second-year and it's always so crowed. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said with relief. He didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

"Well, you're kind of cute, in a manly way. Would you like to come get some cappuccino after you get yourself situated."

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke said as he moved between them. He turned his icy glare on the other.

"Oh would you look at the time, it seems like it's time to go, see you later Naruto," the boy said as he slowly backed away,

"No! You! Will! Not!" Sasuke said, punctuating every word.

"Of course not, bye," the guy said before running off.

"That was so rude Sasuke-kun," Naruto said pouting.

"A boy just asked you out and you would have said yes."

"Wait you mean, asked out as in ask, ask?" Naruto replied with disbelief.

"Yes you idiot. You probably would have ended up being raped before you know it," Sasuke said with a sneer.

"Ugh, that's so gross."

"C'mon, let's go see own dorm."

As they walked across the courtyard toward the building, Naruto got more strange looks and perverted gestures. It was too bad he couldn't see most of them because Sasuke was in front and glared at anyone and everyone who stared at Naruto the wrong way. They got to their room and entered. Sasuke went to the closet to dump his duffel bag in while Naruto ran to the window to look outside.

"We got an awesome view Sasuke-kun," Naruto said as he grinned.

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Sasuke agreed as he looked at Naruto.

"So, are you a top person or a bottom?" Naruto asked still staring out the window.

The question took Sasuke my surprise and he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Top, of course."

"Baka, you're scared of heights so you sleep at the bottom."

"Huh, oh yeah, bottom, right," Sasuke mumbled as he stumbled over to his bed.

"Are you okay, you're all red in the face," Naruto said as he finally turned around.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked again as he walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his forehead, clueless to the effect he has on Sasuke.

"Jeez, I said I was fine," Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto away and unto the floor.

"Ow, Sasuke, I was just worried about you," Naruto said pitifully as he lay on the floor.

"Go take a fucking shower and leave me alone," Sasuke said as he climbed unto the bed and turned away from Naruto.

"Fine, I think you should take a shower too so you feel fresh," Naruto mumbled as he walked out.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled right back.

He lay on the bed with his thoughts and emotions in jumbles. _How can he be so naïve, is he really that stupid sometimes? Damn Sasuke, get a hold of yourself. You're his friend and nothing more. Even if he agrees to love you, it's only because he's still heartbroken. You'll just be another rebound guy. Besides, he needs time. Like being alone in the shower, naked and soap running down his lean chest and down his navel and toward…AS THOSE FUCKING PERVERTS STARE AT HIM!!!_

Sasuke jumped out of bed and stripped his clothes off as he ran toward the bathhouse. As he entered, he saw Naruto pouring water down his back as he tossed his hair backwards. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one staring. There was an older classmen who was reaching a hand toward Naruto and Sasuke pitched his soap at him. He was always good at baseball.

"Sasuke-kun, did you decide to take a bath too?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes. Unfortunately he still had soap on his face and it seeped into his open eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, MY EYES!!!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke swore and ran toward him. He grabbed the first bucket of water he found and threw it in Naruto's face. Naruto was still flaring about on the floor so the water hit his hair which released more soapy water into Naruto's eyes. Naruto screamed some more and Sasuke, running out of buckets grabbed him and carried him, bridal style, toward the showers. He turned on the water on full blast and shot it directly into Naruto's face as he murmured sweet nothings to him.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto whimpered.

"It's okay Naruto, you're going to be fine," Sasuke said as he smiled down at the boy in his arms. Sasuke pulled him closer and pressed his body against his. Both boys were aware of the warmth of the other and unconsciously held each other tighter. So tight they could feel the heartbeat of the other. So tight, each was getting hard without realizing it.

So I'm going to break it into two parts and it looks like a nice place to stop. Hee-hee, lemons in next chappie, tell me what you think. Review.


	2. My Friendly Protector 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Male sex, erotic thoughts, wet dreams, boy bitch, attempted rape, negative use of cell phones, more male sex and just a hint of love.**

**My Friendly Protector 2**

**Previously: **

"It's okay Naruto, you're going to be fine," Sasuke said as he smiled down at the boy in his arms. Sasuke pulled him closer and pressed his body against his. Both boys were aware of the warmth of the other and unconsciously held each other tighter. So tight they could feel the heartbeat of the other. So tight, each was getting hard without realizing it.

Naruto felt funny. It wasn't a strange feeling because he had often felt the same way when he made out with Sakura. It was just a tad weird that he was getting turned on because of Sasuke. He never noticed the sculpted body that hid behind the oversized hoodie and shirts. Now he could understand why all the girls wanted to get into his pants.

But it wasn't right.

"Sasuke, the soap's all gone," Naruto said, blushing red.

"Huh…oh yeah, sorry. I'll go take a shower now," Sasuke replied as he hurried away. Naruto watched him go and no matter how many times he tried, his eyes drifted down toward his friend's ass. He never knew an ass could look so…so…

He silenced his wandering thoughts and turned the water back to cold to cool off his body. The numbing effect the cold water had on him was enough to calm him down but the picture of Sasuke's body was forever burned into his memory.

After the shower, Naruto walked slowly back toward his room so he would arrive after Sasuke had gone to sleep but it was futile. Sasuke was lying down with his head cradled in his hands, waiting for him.

"Did anyone touch you?" Sasuke asked brusquely.

"No, should they have?" Naruto asked, slightly puzzled.

"Go to bed, dobe," Sasuke said as he turned away from the blonde whose hair was dripping wet streaks down the front of his white shirt and across his visible nipple.

"Jeez teme, it's not even morning yet and you're cranky as hell," Naruto said as he began to climb the ladder leading to his top bunk.

Sasuke turned to reply but was momentarily distracted by the bulge in Naruto's pants. It swayed as Naruto swung one foot after another up the ladder and to his bed. After a few minutes, he turned back around and faced the wall.

All of a sudden, they heard a sound through the wall. It was more of a groan and at first they thought someone was hurt. Sasuke vaulted out of bed and was about to grab the door handle when he heard-

_More senpai, more…_

This was followed by more groans that were more pronounced now. Sasuke cast a shocked glance in Naruto's direction, praying he hadn't heard that. He did.

"S-Sasuke-e, what are they doing in there?"

"Don't play dumb, you know they've having sex," Sasuke scoffed as he tried to hide his hurt. When he had glanced at Naruto, his face was filled with disgust and repulsion. Maybe it was just his imagination, maybe i-

"That's disgusting," Naruto whispered in a shocked tone.

"There are no girls in this school and teenagers need release, literally."

"Yea, but you'd have to be really desperate to turn to a guy, that's just messed up," Naruto continued, unaware of how his ranting affected Sasuke.

Sasuke abruptly walked to his bed and climbed in, telling Naruto to shut up and sleep since they have school tomorrow.

Sasuke was dreaming, of course he was dreaming because there was no way this sinful naughty boy could be Naruto. The way he looked with his dick between his lips and the way he sucked him made him in groan in blissful agony. He felt he was about to come and increased the tempo by thrusting into Naruto's hands. .

"Fuck Sasuke wake up, it's time to go and we're late," Naruto yelled as he roughly shoved at Sasuke's shoulder before scurrying off to find his backback. Groggily, Sasuke became aware that his dream was just that, a dream and nothing more. Taking care to hide his morning wood, he went into the bathroom to use the bathroom and clean himself up a little. Ten minutes later he was done, dressed and was about to walk out the door with Naruto when the door next to them opened. Bracing himself and muttering a quick prayer, he moved in front of Naruto as he stepped into the hallway. Smiling wickedly at him was a small fae, or what appeared as such. The kid was slender in body and had dark black hair that seductively grazed his cheeks as he raised a hand and flicked it out of his eyes. Oh, he knew he was every boy's wet dream come true and wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

"I hope senpai and I didn't keep you awake last night," the boy said as he smiled a knowing smile.

"Of course not, we didn't hear you screaming at all," Naruto said as he said tried but unsuccessfully blushed. Idiot.

"Oh, then you heard all the screaming, I'm so sorry," the boy said with anything but a sorry face.

"I-It's ah…okay. Yeah. I don't care," Naruto said.

"You don't care, huh?" the boy asked with an inquisitive and calculating look. Looking between Sasuke and Naruto, he once again smiled and releasing his hold from the older classman who had remained silent, turned to face them.

"I'm sorry senpai but I'm through with you," the boy said in a cold voice completely different from his innocent façade a few minutes earlier.

"Wait, what?" the older classmen sputtered as his composure broke.

"I told you it was only for one night, now get the fuck out," the boy said.

"Listen bitch-"

"No you listen. Just because I agree to have sex with you doesn't mean that you own me. You liked the sex, I came so fuck off and go find some other whore."

"You're a bitch," the man said as he walked away.

"No shit Sherlock. Now, where were we? Oh, I'm Sai, I love sex and have set my sights on one of you," Sai said as he looked at both of them while licking his lips.

Sasuke, immediately on alert shoved Naruto behind him, inevitably sealing his fate. Before he knew what was happening, Sai grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"I hope you don't mind darling but Sugar and I are going to start seeing each other more often now, hope you don't mind," Sai said with an evil smirk.

"Over my dead body, besides, Sasuke's not gay," Naruto said with an affirmative nod of his head. "Right?"

"Um…well…about that. See what had happened was," Sasuke started to say but was cut off.

"Oh please, don't tell me you didn't know. It's clear as day and he's a top," Sai said.

"He's a shirt?" Naruto said stupidly, still trying to wrap his head around Sasuke's sexuality.

"No idiot, he fucks me. You know, he's the dominant one."

"Oh," Naruto said stupidly.

"Look Naruto, I can explain. I was going to tell you," Sasuke said in a soft voice.

"No you weren't. Or maybe you were but not anytime soon," Naruto said refusing to meet his eyes.

"Please Naruto look at me, don't do this," Sasuke said as he reached toward him only to be shoved aside as Naruto ran away.

"So what the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke asked as he turned all his anger toward Sai. The little shit just complicated things.

"I was just looking out for you. Jeez. He's straight, you're not and you need to get laid before you maul him."

"I was not going to maul him," Sasuke said as he tried to free his arm from Sai's death grip.

"Of course not," Sai said as he held on and proceeded to drag Sasuke to class.

"You don't believe me," Sasuke said as he gave in and allowed Sai to lead him.

"Of course I do, rapist. I do."

"I am not a fucking rapist. Where the hell did that comment come from?" Sasuke said.

"That's what you call people who have sex with other people without their consent."

Naruto should be pissed. He had a right to be. He just found out that his best friend was gay and had kept it a secret for so long. But he wasn't mad. No, he felt depressed because he wondered how long Sasuke had known he was gay and thought of all the foolish comments he had made, especially yesterday. No wonder Sasuke didn't tell him. Naruto was such a horrible person, he wondered why Sasuke still stayed with him. No wonder he never went out with girls more than a week despite all the offers. Having a straight friend must have been hard but having a straight homophobic friend must have even worse. But Naruto wasn't homophobic. His cousin Gaara was gay and that didn't bother him one bit. Actually, Sasuke wasn't the only one with secrets, Naruto was bi. Sick of berating himself, Naruto emerged from his stall in the bathroom, and after splashing water on his face, turned toward the door to leave. Only he couldn't.

In front of him stood three upperclassmen who blocked the exit.

"Going somewhere pretty boy?" the tallest in the middle asked.

"Hey guys, what's up? Um…yeah, I have to get to class."

"I'm sure the teacher will understand if you're a little late," the guy to the left said. "Besides, we need a taste of you before you spread your legs for every guy here."

"What? I'm not gay and I don't spread my legs for anyone."

"Oh, he thinks he's straight," the guy to the right said. "Isn't he funny? This is going to be even better." With that the three backed Naruto toward the wall, ignoring his protest and grabbed his hands, jerking it over his head.

"Please don't, I really don't want th-" Naruto started to say but he didn't finish because someone showed a piece of cloth in his mouth. His shirt was ripped open by groping hands and his pants shoved to his ankles. Naruto always fantasized about getting raped, in a kinky sort of way and it was by a bunch of fucking girls. GIRLS not GUYS. Squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears threatening on his lashes, he failed and started crying. Hands touched his nipples and as a hand reached down to grab the hem of his boxer, he felt his will give out and surrendered to his fate. Distantly, Naruto heard a shout followed by grunts and thuds. His hands were let go and despite the urge to run and seek safety, he merely collapsed on the floor, desolate and a weeping wreck. Soon, he was being picked up and closed his eyes, gloating in the warm strong hands holding him. Turning his face toward the warmth, his face encountered a chest and he burrowed in, falling asleep to the warm musky scent seeping from his rescuer.

Naruto woke to find himself in a car, sitting next to Sasuke. Startled, he jerked his head away from its resting position which was on Sasuke's lap.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked with wary eyes. As he stared, the events that just happened suddenly became more vivid and Naruto gasped, a hand clutching his shirt as he realized he was fully clothed. Shuddering as the memories became more intense and the realization of what almost happened, he turned desolate eyes to Sasuke who had no doubt saved him.

"S-Sa-Sasuke," Naruto managed to whisper before the sobs came, wracking his shoulders.

"Oh poor baby, it's okay. You're okay, the bad guys are gone, no one's going to touch you. God, that kid is mental."

"There were three of them."

"I know honey, I meant Sai. He had it all planned and I was almost too late. If I…if I, God, I don't know what would have happened. I'm so sorry for dismissing you and going off with him."

"It's okay. Because of me, you can't get laid even with that slut Sai," Naruto hiccupped as his sobs gently calmed.

"He wasn't trying to get me laid, he was playing matchmaker. He had the whole thing planned out from making sure we heard them having sex to staging the rape."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"We're here, let's go," Sasuke said as the taxi stopped and they got out.

"Hey, wait. What do you mean that Sai had this whole thing all planned out?" Naruto said as they walked down the subway steps toward the train. Speaking of trains, where the fuck where they going.

"Like I said, he was playing matchmaker and trying to shove my feelings for you into the light and for some reason, we were his latest obsession," Sasuke said as he swiped his Metro card, passing it back to Naruto to use.

"Feelings? Okay, I'm going to come back to that so don't think I didn't hear you but, what if you hadn't come, what then?"

"Then they would have raped you, no two ways about it."

"How are you so sure?" Naruto asked as their train arrived and Sasuke dragged him on. Damn it was crowded. They stood near the door, pressed together.

"Because he told me. The way he said it left no doubts in my mind that they would have gone ahead. He's been doing this for two years now, playing matchmaker through the cruel joke and that was because of what happened to him. The very first joke."

"What happened?" Naruto said with a sense of dread.

"Nobody saved him Naruto, his lover was too scared to open up and admit he loved him," Sasuke said as he stared right at him. Naruto stared right back as he wondered why he never told Sasuke he was bi and why he never confessed to the wet dreams he had. Thinking of those dreams while staring at Sasuke's mouth had Naruto hardening up and with the very small space between them, Naruto hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"Hm…I guess you're happy now," Sasuke smirked as his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Shut up," Naruto whispered, his mouth a breath away from Sasuke who had leaned closer. Suddenly Naruto jerked his head back as something vibrating touched his aroused dick. Wait…he was wearing Sasuke's shirt. It was Sasuke's phone. He couldn't finish his thoughts because the phone vibrated again and again and again.

"Fuck, Sasuke I'm about to explode."

"Don't fucking come, you hear that? I want to have my dick shoved up your ass and watching your face while you come so don't."

"Then take out the damned phone."

Sasuke merely watched as the phone continued to vibrate, enjoying the look of intense concentration on his lover's face.

"Almost there baby," Sasuke said as the train stopped and they walked out. As the phone stopped vibrating along with the onset of personal space, Naruto's arousal eased a bit. Following Sasuke, they emerged from the underground only to find that it had started raining.

"Where the hell are we going?" Naruto asked as he turned to stare at Sasuke, finally realizing that he had been following his lead without any arguments.

"Kakashi's place," was Sasuke's reply as he scanned the streets for a taxi.

"Kakashi? Oh…wait why? Aren't we going to get in trouble?"

"No, we're excused and we need to sort out some things. Remember how I told you that you can't come yet?"

"Yes," Naruto said with a blush and a tweak of his semi-hard erection.

"Well, we'll take care of that. We're going to have to run like hell, it's two blocks and it'll be fun."

"And if I catch pneumonia and die, would you think it'll still be fun as you stare at my dead body?"

"Yeah, because I'll be lying in the casket next to you, thinking of scandalous things to do to your body."

"You said it, not me. Ready? 1…2…3…GO!" With that the boys ran out from their cover and ran down the block. By the time they got to Kakashi's apartment, they were soaked to the bones and Sasuke had trouble inserting the key because he was shaking and he couldn't see due to his duck-butt bangs and the rain. Finally inside, the boys said neither a word as the turned on the lights and made their way to the guest bedroom. Something told them sex on Kakashi's bed would result in death.

As they stripped, they checked each other out through their peripheral vision, each making sounds of appreciation in their heads. When they were naked, they faced each other because finally, finally they were together.

"You're beautiful," Naruto whispered.

"Um…yeah," Sasuke said, a pink tint seeping from his cheeks.

"You are. Snow White will kill for skin so fair."

"Snow White," Sasuke said with a twitch of them lips.

"What? I liked Snow White, very pure."

"Enough talking, c'mere," Sasuke said as walked toward Naruto, grabbing his neck as he pulled him up for a kiss. Tentative at first, they slowly grew bolder, opening their mouths with engulfing heat that overwhelmed their whole body. Sasuke gave a gutteral moan when Naruto's tongue sucked his into his mouth, a tight suction that had Sasuke imagining what it would be like to fuck his ass. Pulling out to draw in some breaths, they both panted as they stared, mesmerized, at each other. Sasuke leaned in once again, kissing Naruto's lips, his jaw, following the path to his ear where he nicked softly and licked the sting off, listening to slight catch of breath Naruto emitted.

Traveling down the length of his neck with openmouthed kisses, Sasuke soon came upon his collarbone. Snaking a tongue out, he traced the length and as he reached the middle, laid a kiss there. By now Naruto's body was hot to the touch, a fire that threatened to burn Sasuke as he picked him up and walked slowly to the bed, staring at blue eyes that stared right back at him. Slowing laying him down, he attached his mouth to his nipple and sucked while snaking a hand around to tweak his other nipple. He must have been really sensitive because his body came off the bed as he moaned breathlessly. Running his hand down his stomach and placing a palm on the small juncture below his waist, Sasuke pressed down hard and Naruto saw stars but he wasn't able to touch them yet. For some reason that pressure plus the one still on his nipple was too much.

"Sasuke, if you don't stop that, I think I'm going to come," Naruto managed to pant.

Sasuke released the nipple with a pop and before Naruto could whine over the cool air that kissed his abused nipple, he was on his stomach with his ass in the air and a tongue between his crack.

"O-Oh…oh Sasuke, oh," Naruto moaned at the slap wet heat behind him.

Sasuke buried his nose against Naruto's ass and sniffed. He could smell the apple shampoo he used to shower and the dark musky scent that was all his. This combination was an Aphrodite that heightened his pleasure, causing his penis to leak. Passing a tongue over the small pink puckered hole, he thrust his tongue in, pleased when he heard whimpers and whines emitting from Naruto. That was one reason why he liked him, the noises he made could drive a man wild and he didn't even know it. Sasuke watched, entranced as Naruto fucked himself on his mouth, gasping every time he connected. It got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore.

Releasing him for a moment, Sasuke reached for his pants on the floor and pulled out the packet of condom he'd stashed there. Taking a moment to relax and wonder at the magnitude of what was about to happen, Sasuke stared, transfixed as Naruto wiggled his ass in the air. It was still hard to believe that Naruto was straight only a few hours ago, which gave him pause. Crawling back on the bed, he flipped Naruto over, staring into blue eyes hot with passion and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Naruto, you know I'm gay and as fucking lovely as this seems, I have to make sure is what both of us want. I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for."

"Sasuke I'm bi."

"And if you feel like wait-what? What do you mean you're bi? Like you turned bi now or were bi?"

"I've always been bi. Remember that night I told you I lost my virginity?"

"Ehh…yeah." How could he forget?

"Well, Kiba and I fucked around awhile in secret till he moved away."

"You…you didn't tell me but what about Sakura?"

"Of course I didn't, I didn't know if you were gay or not and I wasn't ready to tell you how much you turned me on. I figured as long as we're friends, I'll live with that. As for Sakura, she's the only girl I've ever loved."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you can wow all you want as long as I get fucked."

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked as he aligned his slick body on top of Naruto, meshing their nipples, stomachs, cocks, thighs and legs together.

"Oh yes," Naruto moaned as he felt his hole contract in anticipation. "Fuck me Sasuke, fuck me."

"Whatever you say," Sasuke said as he sat back on his knees, pulled Naruto's legs out and slung one over his shoulder. Grabbing the condom from the bed once again, he ripped it with his teeth and rolled it on his thick pulsing cock as Naruto watched with his shining lips open and bruised from all the kissing.

"Hold your legs for me, baby."

"It's lubed right," Naruto asked, the first tendrils of nervousness tickling his spine.

"Yeah baby, I would never hurt you," Sasuke said as he paused in the entrance, bracing his body between Naruto's upheld, spread legs.

"I know, now can you shut the fuck up and get on with this," Naruto snapped.

"Hn." With that Sasuke slowly pushed in, both lovers gasping at the contact and intensity of such an act. When Sasuke felt the head of his cock finally in, he looked at Naruto to see if he needed time adjusting. Seeing only flushed cheeks and a mouth open in ecstasy, he thrust all the way in with one jerk and Naruto finally let out his cry.

"Oh God, don't stop. Don't you fucking stop," Naruto babbled as he squeezed his ass around the hard length abusing his hole. God it felt so good to be fucked.

"Don't plan on it," Sasuke replied as he pulled out, all the way and slammed back home, feeling his balls rest against the crevice of Naruto's ass.

"Oh-oh my," Naruto babbled as his ass was repeatedly thrust into. He lifted his legs higher and wider, feeling the pulse of Sasuke's dick all the way in his stomach. This thin vibration sent a zing to his dick and he could only give a low ragged moan as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"So close, Sasuke. So close."

Sasuke, seeing that Naruto was indeed close stopped torturing him and increased the speed of his thrust, pulling only halfway out before thrusting back in. Aiming at different spots, he finally found it as Naruto let out a hoarse cry. Yes. Sasuke repeated pounded down on that spot, listening to the sexual cries of his lover as they neared ecstacy. Watching Naruto's face, the flushed look, the glazed eyes, the thin sheen of sweat that put a shin on his face, Sasuke felt himself tettering on the edge.

"Really…cl-close," Sasuke managed to gasp out. Reaching an arm between them to grasp Naruto's dick, he tightened his hold and gave sharp pulls. All too soon, they were over the edge, each screaming the other's name as they came. Sasuke shooting hot liquid right into Naruto's ass as Naruto creamed both of them with his cum. Just managing to tilt to the side as he fell, Sasuke opened his eyes to the twinkling eyes of Naruto.

"That was amazing," he said.

"Hn. Was it better than when Kiba fucked you?" Sasuke asked as he reached down to massage Naruto's legs.

"Who said he fucked me?" Naruto asked with a pout.


	3. So badly it hurts all the time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Betrayals, love, nerd fetish, lemon on a door**

**So badly it hurts all the time**

Everyone knew Sasuke. He was the god of Konoha High School. Girls wanted to date him, guys wanted to be like him.

They couldn't.

He was rich, smart and got the looks all in a bag and as if things couldn't be good enough, he was a part-time model. That was how girls got pictures of him almost naked tacked up to their lockers. As he walked down the hallway, flocked by Suigetsu and Juugo, heads turned to stare, mostly with jealousy as they saw the new eye candy that seemed to be hanging onto Sasuke. It was the slut Karin, notorious for putting out for every willing guy and dressing like a slut. No, a slut looked like a nun when compared to her. However, the only head that didn't turn was Whiskers.

Whiskers was an interesting person, that is, if you truly knew him but most people didn't or they did but did not know they did. All they saw was the big thick glasses, the stringy dirty blond color, frumpy clothes that strategically discouraged further analysis and books carried like a shield. In school, Whiskers wasn't called Whiskers, he was called Naruto, and that was if they remembered his name which wasn't very often. Usually he was called some form of that name like Nerduto or Naru-geek and worst of all, it was started by Sasuke. Oh Sasuke, little tyrannical god who everyone worshipped, who set the trends and had the coolest parties. Little did mini-god know what fate had in store for him.

"C'mon Sasuke, more fire in those eyes, you want the girls to wet their panties don't you," his manager yelled at him as the photographer tried to take pictures around the ranting man.

"No, not really," Sasuke replied as he sensually slid his fingers down his body, smearing the chocolate syrup dripped over his pale body. He brought a finger up to his lips and gently sucked it into his mouth, tongue swirling in licentious abandon.

"There you go, make them go crazy," Kabuto yelled as he slammed his clipboard against the table. God, he loved his job. "Alright, a few more shots and you can go wash that up, unless you prefer to have it licked off. That can be arranged."

"No, you sick perverted bastard, that's not even legal," Sasuke said as he got up from the couch, walking toward the bathroom.

"In some states it is. Maybe Alaska," Kabuto said as he leered at Sasuke's naked ass.

"I doubt it," Sasuke replied as he slammed the door shut behind him.

He walked toward the steam showers and turned the water on, watching as chocolate slid off his body toward the drain. He brought a finger up and twirled it around a nipple, watching as it became more erect with each twist and pull. A groan escaped him as he slid his other hand down his stomach and toward his pelvis. Down, down he went as his hand gently cupped his sac. His moans increased as he touched himself. He worked up a lather with the soap next him and it wasn't long before he came with shuddering quivers. Looking down once more, he saw his cum wash away with the chocolate down the drain.

"Hey Naruto, wait up," Kiba said as he ran toward his friend. "Did you do the Biology homework?"

"Duh…when I have I never. Let me guess, you need it," Naruto sarcastically responded.

"How'd you guess?" Kiba said, surprised.

"You never do it…you ask me about it every morning," Naruto said as he smirked.

"Really? That bad huh," Kiba said, scratching his head.

"C'mon, before we're late," Naruto said as he started walking toward his classes.

"But, what about the homework?" Kiba asked as he ran after his friend.

"There's already a typed, double-spaced, copy in your locker. I did it for you," Naruto said as they reached their lockers.

Kiba impulsively hugged him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Kiba, I can't breathe," Naruto choked out.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds."

They jumped apart, each blushing slightly as they turned toward the voice. Sasuke and his entourage were there with a couple of wannabes who were laughing and pointing. Kiba let out a growl and took a step toward them only to be stopped by Naruto who calmly placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the way his little nerd controlled Kiba. "What, does dog-breath want a go at me?" he asked taking a step forward. He keenly watched as Naruto's hand tightened on Kiba's shoulder holding him back.

"C'mon Kiba, let's get to class," Naruto said as he tugged Kiba toward their first period class. As they walked away, Sasuke's entourage and wannabes called them names and made fun of their sexuality. However, none of them turned or showed any sign of response as they walked away. When reached class, Kiba spoke.

"I know we have a contract not to blow our cover but that dick needs to get beat, no pun intended."

"Violence is not the answer," Naruto gently replied as he flipped his Crime and Punishment open and started to read.

"What, did you learn that from that book?" Kiba said as he gave Naruto a doubtful glance.

"If you read the book, you would know," Naruto again calmly replied.

"But Naaarrruuuttttooooo…" Kiba whined in a doglike voice.

Naruto abruptly closed the book, slid his glasses off and stared at Kiba.

"Kiba, there's a reason we're doing this. I wanted the crew to get a good education because modeling and acting can only sustain you until a new thing comes along. I want us to at least graduate high school, maybe go to college. Kitty, Birdy, you and I need this. This isn't just about me like you always accuse. This is about us surviving and in a way, having fun. C'mon don't you like the makeup every morning?"

"Well…it is funny messing with them?" was Kiba's tired reply.

"Exactly," Naruto said as he replaced his glasses and opened the book. The students started to pour in and in a few seconds, the bell rang. The teacher, Iruka walked in and surveyed his class, his heart swelling when he noticed his star pupil was there, reading the assigned book.

"Alright class let's get started."

Sasuke was back at the studio, bored and starting to think about his encounter with Naruto earlier. For some reason, the way Naruto had been gripping Kiba made him uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was jealous, seriously there was nothing worth noting when it came to a nerd like Naruto but the feeling didn't sit easy with him.

"Sasuke, guess what?" Kabuto said as he walked into the lounge Sasuke was relaxing in.

"Hn"

"You wouldn't believe what I just did," Kabuto said as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Don't care," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes to block out Kabuto.

"Oh c'mon, humor me will ya. It won't kill you," Kabuto said as he glared down at the teen.

"Yes it will but I'll shoot. What's amazing thing did you finally do, oh manager of mine," Sasuke said with his eyes still closed.

"I booked us together with Silver Leaf," Kabuto said with glee.

"WHATTTT!" Sasuke yelled as his eyes popped open.

"Me, your amazing manager booked you, you ungrateful bastard with Silver Leaf, the Korean American teen stars. The one everyone is raving about well."

"I know what you said, I just…oh my god. Oh my god I'm going to be working with Whiskers, Wolfye, Kitty and Birdy. Jesus Christ Mohamed Santa."

"What?" Kabuto replied as he eyed the teen in front of him warily.

"Have I told you I love you?" Sasuke said as he looked up at Kabuto.

"SECURITY!"

Naruto and his crew just heard the news. Sakura and Sai were cool with it seeing as it was more experience but Kiba and Naruto weren't too thrilled.

"Why'd you accept it without telling us," Naruto yelled at their manager.

"I thought it would be good. Both of you are tied for first place when it comes to popularity votes so imagine the amount of fans you would generate if you worked with Sasuke," Kakashi said, trying to be reasonable.

"That's not the point. We go to school together and what would you think would happen if our cover is blown," Naruto pointed out.

"That's a good point but I'm sure he won't rat you out. I heard he's very matured for his age."

Naruto thought about their encounter today and yelled, "He hates my fucking guts. He calls me Nerduto."

"And I, dog boy," Kiba put in.

"Well Naruto, you do tend to study a lot and Kiba your stage name is Wolfye. He seems to be a bright young boy giving you such amazing nicknames," Kakashi said as he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise novel.

Naruto stared at Kiba as if to say: _Is he shitting me?_

"We're not done Kakashi, this discussion is far from finished," Naruto said as he walked out.

"Yes Naruto," Kakashi murmured. "We're just beginning."

Naruto walked past his concerned looking crew and stalked out the building, deciding a walk would clear his head. That was a disaster as he returned, shirt stripped, pants torn at all angles and his heart beating erratically.

"Let me guess, you forgot your disguise," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Oh lookie, we have a winner," Naruto growled as he went to his changing room.

"At least I'm not the one walking in a cloud of misery," Kiba yelled back.

"You're not helping," Sakura said as she sat down on a couch.

"He can't run away from this situation," Kiba said as he sat next to Sakura.

"Whisker's a special case," Sakura said.

"Aren't we all?"

Sasuke was so excited but as an Uchiha, he couldn't show it. Doesn't mean he wasn't bubbling with barely suppressed excitement. He couldn't believe that after all these years, he is finally going to be working with Silver Leaf. Consisting of four teens, they modeled, performed acrobatic and sang so beautifully. They were soo popular, booking them must have cost Kabuto of every blackmail he owned. He remembered when he had first met him. It had been a rainy night.

Sasuke and Itachi had been riding in their limo when all of a sudden the driver braked. After cursing the driver out, Itachi had emerged to see what the commotion was. It wasn't a what, it was a who. Kabuto had been trying to kill himself because his partner for a year had stolen all his money and gone God knows where. As Sasuke came out of the car, he was met with a disheveled looking man, bowing down in front of the car.

"What the heck is his problem?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to his brother.

"He was about to commit suicide," Itachi replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Itachi said with a shrug.

"Well, find out why don't you. It would have been your limo taking the damage and your driver the blame."

"You just don't want to lose your manager," Itachi said as he walked toward the driver for explanations. When he returned, he told Sasuke how some guy. Orochimaru had taken the rookie's money and flown.

"What do we do to him now?" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Itachi replied with a scowl.

"You…older brother. Me…younger brother. Do the math."

"There's no math involved?"

"Really?"

"Sarcastic bitch."

"True, now what are we going to do?"

"Send him to the hospital to get checked out."

"How is he supposed to pay and what is he going to do after?"

"Um…no Sasuke, I don't like that look in your eyes. We can't."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with a pout.

"Normal people want to keep cats, dogs, the occasional fish and bird but you want to keep a human," Itachi said incredulously.

"Normal is overreated," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What is he going to do?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something for him."

That was how Sasuke adopted Kabuto who eventually became a manager.

Somehow, the news of Sauke's new endeavor had gotten out and everyone was all excited to see their two favorite stars working together. The next day at school, Sasuke was bombarded with questions about what working with Silver Leaf would feel like. He felt like bursting out in excitement but remembered that he had an image to maintain so he softly grunted with disregard to what was going on. Naruto on the other had had been watching Sasuke to gauge his interest and was sadly disappointed when Sasuke just grunted and glared at his questioners. He had no idea that Sasuke was getting dizzy with the sheer notion that in just a few hours, he would finally be working with his childhood idol.

The school day passed with turmoil and uneasiness for the two teens and when the bell finally rang, the nervousness rose as they realized they had less than two hours to get ready. Naruto wanted to get to the studio early to change into his usual _self_. Unfortunately, Sasuke's stalker personality had convinced him to spy on Silver Leaf, which was how he found himself in their studio as Naruto walked in. Sasuke, surprised and pissed that the stupid nerd would dare sneak in so easily into the studio while he had nearly hurt himself getting into place, scowled in irritation. Plus, he wasn't being stealthy.

"I don't like you but they would probably arrest you if they find you here?" Sasuke said as he stepped out of his hiding.

Naruto jumped as he turned to face his enemy. He didn't know if he wanted to yell at Sasuke for sneaking into his dressing room until what he said registered.

"Um…what are you doing here?"

"Well, as you probably heard, Silver Leaf and I are going to be working together so I have every right to be here."

"In their dressing room?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer because Kiba crashed into the room, rummaging in his backpack.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen my keys, I can't find them anywhere?"

"You brought your dog along?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kiba.

"What…wait, how did you get in here?" Kiba asked.

"I'm meeting Silver Leaf and I have every right to be here," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Kiba looked at Naruto for explanation and Naruto gave a small shake of his head, telling him that Sasuke hadn't figured it out yet.

"Okay, since you were here first, we're just uh…yeah uh…gonna go and uh…" Naruto started but was interrupted by Sakura who badged in.

"Whiskers, Wolfye, we need to go meet Sasuke and I can't find your keys. Oh, wait…what's he doing in your room."

Sasuke stared in astonishment as Kitty, the lead guitarist for Silver Leaf walked in. Then what she said seeped in.

"Hello Kitty, nice to meet you. I'm afraid you must be mistaken. These two oafs are from school and I'm afraid they must have followed me here. Please don't call security for them."

"Whiskers and Wolfye followed you here?" Sakura said stupidly missing the vigorous shake of heads by Naruto and Kiba.

"You must be joking. These here are Naruto and Kiba. I go to school with them," Sasuke said indignantly.

"Naruto and Kiba go to school with you?" Sakura asked again, puzzled by what he's saying.

"Yes, we all go to Konoha High School," Sasuke said uncomfortably.

Sakura finally turned and looked at her teammates who looked equally uncomfortable and pissed.

"Since you guys are supposed to be working together, don't you think you should get this shit straightened out?" Sakura asked.

"Working together?" Sasuke asked as his eyes widened in dawning realization.

"Get this shit straightened out, Kiba let's go look for your keys. I need a drink," Sakura said as she stormed off.

"Don't let her near the hard stuff, we need her stable," Naruto told Kiba as he also abandoned him.

"Wanna sit?" Naruto asked as he turned around. But what he saw wasn't what he expected even if his body betrayed him. Sasuke had walked over while he was focused on Kiba and was now in front of him with dark stormy eyes and a scowling mouth. The tension that had lain simmering under the surface increased as both boys remembered their past.

"Sasuke I can explain," Naruto said as he saw emotions flicker through Sasuke's eyes.

"So this was your reason?"

"It's not…yes. Yes it is."

"Were you ever going to tell me who you really were? Or were you going to keep me in the dark?"

"…"

"Damn it, answer me Naruto," Sasuke yelled as he punched the door behind Naruto, causing him to flinch and look away.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" Sasuke said as his face twisted in disgust.

"I was going to, eventually," Naruto said.

"I also never pegged you for a liar," Sasuke said.

"I didn't lie," Naruto said.

"Yeah and pigs fly," Sasuke sarcastically retorted as he stepped away from his former lover.

"Oh, like you could talk. You only dated me because I looked like Whiskers without actually knowing that I was Whiskers."

"That's a goddamn lie," Sasuke yelled, peeved his secret had been figured out.

"Now who's the liar?" Naruto yelled back.

"It's not fair and you know it."

"You weren't being fair. What if I actually wasn't Whiskers. What if I had been a naïve fool who actually fell in love with you?"

"You told me you were in love with me," Sasuke said as he stiffened.

"I do love you bu-" Naruto began but was cut off by once again by Sasuke who had launched unto his lips. God, it still felt the same after a year. Warm, wet moisture that suffocated Naruto and made him hold Sasuke because his knees threatened to give out. Naruto continued to hold unto Sasuke as he slid his tongue into his mouth and just…made…love. His tongue glided against his and twisted in erotic patterns that had Naruto panting and getting aroused. When Sasuke sucked his tongue into his mouth, he felt himself harden even more and press against something likewise hard which only created more friction to hump against.

"We can't do this," Naruto said as he tried pushed away.

"Like hell we can't," was Sasuke's rasping reply. "I've waited a year. A whole fucking year while I thought you hated me. Why do you think I still picked on you? It certainly wasn't because I moved on. Ever since I heard your sensual voice over the radio, I'm been in love. I want to hear that voice when I wake up, when I go to bed, when I feel like shit and when I feel like I'm floating on clouds. I want to hear that voice while I make love to you, feel you moan and groan as I slowly but surely bring you to ecstasy or around my cock as I fuck your mouth and come down your throat. I actually love you Naruto. I love you."

Naruto could only stare in amazement at his dream came true. He had fallen in love with Sasuke during their "affair" in high school and due to fear of betrayal and condemption when Sasuke discovered his secret, he had broken it off. He had tried to move on but dammit if those words didn't have him nearly coming in his pants.

"I suppose the crew can wait a while. Shall we continue?" Naruto breathed as he knelt and unzipped Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's breath rushed out in anticipation as Naruto proved he had been listening. His breath hitched again as cold air kissed the cock Naruto had just withdrawn from his boxers.

"So cute," Naruto said as he stared at it.

"What the fuck Naruto, my cock is not cute. Gorgeous yes but not cute now suck me."

"All in good time."

Naruto flicked his tongue over the crown of Sasuke cock and continued the motion as the man writhed in his hands. Holding his hips to keep his steady, Naruto mouthed the tip and hummed in pleasure as he tasted Sasuke. Of all the guys he'd ever sucked, Sasuke seemed to be the best. The way he smelled stimulated him and his taste had a distinct bitterness that Naruto was addicted to. Holding onto Sasuke's hips with both hands now, Naruto drew him all the way until his nose rested in his pubes. They tickled his nose and he giggle, the vibration going through Sasuke who bucked and breaking the hold Naruto had on him, made do to his promise and fucked his throat repeatedly. As saliva dripped down his mouth and chin, Naruto humped the rug with his erection, moaning and humming his ecstasy. All of a sudden, he stiffened but continued to suck Sasuke's cock. Realizing Naruto had just come in his pants, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's blond hair and gave a sharp thrust as he spilled his hot nectar down Naruto's throat. Dragging his lips up for a kiss, Sasuke kissed Naruto, tasting himself on his lips and nibbling on those luscious lips.

"Do you know how fucking hot it is that getting me off gets you off? Enough to come in your pants?" he gasped between kisses. Nuzzling his neck now, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and spun him around.

"Hands on the door, legs splayed," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. With a whimper, Naruto did as he was asked and spread his legs to provide easy access for his lover. Lover…he guessed that was what they were now. Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants down and swiping some of the come, he slicked Naruto's bare ass up and rubbed against the puckered little hole. Paying attention to the spasms and twitches it made. Swiping more come with a finger, Sasuke inserted a finger into Naruto's asshole. With a hiss, Naruto rose on hind legs.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good Sasuke."

"That's right baby, say my name."

"Sasuke…Sasuke…shit, add another finger before I cut off your balls."

"If you promise to wear them as earrings I'll do it," Sasuke whispered against his neck as he added another finger, briskly fucking him while crisscrossing and stretching the little hole. Slowly, he kissed down the length of Naruto's neck, raining feather light kisses across his spine which connected with the friction in Naruto's ass to create a stimuli that wracked his body and had his cock stiffening up once more.

"God, Sasuke that feels so good. Faster baby, fas-FUCK," Naruto yelled as Sasuke's probing fingers hit his sweet spot or as he liked to all it, The Cum Button. "I swear if you don't get that gorgeous dick in my ass this instant, I'll come."

"Now now, we don't want that happening now do we," Sasuke replied with an amused smirk as he withdrew his fingers and thrust in with one swift motion. Shoving Naruto's ass apart with both palms, Sasuke buried himself balls deep into the tight core. It felt so good, so right that he felt like he was dreaming. After waiting for Naruto to adjust to his size, it's been a while, he pulled out and thrust back if, angling in just the right way that he found Naruto's sweet spot once again and kept pounding it with every thrust, every move and every jerk. The feeling of sliding in and out of an iron fist that kept constricting like an anaconda was so blissful. Naruto on the other hand was panting and whacking himself off as he felt his ass being stuffed over and over again. He couldn't decide if it was the feeling of a stuffed mushroom or the emptiness as his hole twitched and clamped against air that aroused him.

"Sasuke, I'm really…close…can't."

"It's okay baby. Just let go. Come for me," Sasuke whispered as he revved up the tempo, roughly fucking him as one of his fingers reached around to pinch his nipple and the other slid around Naruto's waist to press against the skin between his balls and his asshole. With a howl, Naruto came towing Sasuke along. It…was…exhilarating.

"Does this mean we're lovers again?" Naruto quietly whispered when he could breathe again.

"Shh baby, we were always lovers. We just took a break," Sasuke said.

"Holy shit, we didn't use a condom," Naruto spun as he stared wide-eyed at his lover.

"There was never anyone but you, well, except my hand," Sasuke said as he pushed against Naruto on the door.

"Me too and we were tested last time we were together. Sasuke I-I…I think I lo-"

"Shh, not yet," Sasuke cut him off while kissing his jaw. "We're not there yet but we'll get there."

"What do we tell the guys," Naruto said as he rubbed himself slowly on Sasuke.

"I think they'll put two and two together after all that yelling."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Naruto, we found the keys," Kiba said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kiba, get the hell away from that door," they heard Sakura's voice snap followed by a thump.

"That takes care of that," Sasuke said as he humped Naruto again.

"Jeez Sasuke, I still have come running down my legs, we need a shower."

"You have one here right?" Sasuke asked with a suggestive eyebrow.

"Of course, care to join me?"

"With pleasure."


End file.
